Classes
There are 5 Classes available to players in Gaia's retaliation. Each of these classes fulfull different roles in combat and use an extensive array of items, several being class specific. Each first tier class is able to change into a second tier class at level 25. First Tier Classes The first tier classes are as follows, these are available to chose from at the beginning of the game. Each class starts at level one with one attribute point available to them. *Squire - Squires are a Melee Tank based class. They are the only currently available First Tier class to used Mail Armor. Squires are limited in their damage output but are durable enough in combat to provide cover for other high damage dealing classes. *Thief - Thieves are a Melee Damage Dealer/Debuff based class. They are one of two First Tier classes able to use Leather Armor. Thieves have a reasonably high damage output and are equipped with several spells that allow them to support their teammates in setting up a good combat situation. They are able to stealth themselves and steal from enemy units, provided that unit has a Steal Table. *Ranger - Rangers are a Ranged Damage Dealer/Support based class. They are one of two First Tier classes able to use Leather Armor. Rangers are limited in their damage output, but being a ranged based hero can provide a tactical advantage against some units. Rangers are able to summon a pet Wolf into combat. They are also equipped with a heal that can support if no cleric is available. *Magician - Magicians are a Spell Damage Dealer/Support based class. They are one of two First Tier classes able to use Cloth Armor. Magicians are equipped with a variety of spells able to dish out heavy amounts of elemental damage. They also possess dispel, a spell able to remove certain debuffs from allied units. *Cleric - Clerics are a Support/Healing based class. They are one of two First Tier classes able to use Cloth Armor. Clerics excel in healing and protecting allies in combat. A cleric is nearly estential in Boss encounters late into the game. Clerics are also able to deal out solid damage with their two damage based skills, Soul Strike and Crippling Curse. Second Tier Classes Each Class is able to change into a Second Tier Class after finishing both a Class Specific Quest, and obtaining Level 25. Items and Skills available to the first tier classes can often be used after change, with the exception of Staves and Books for Monks, Quivers for Druids, and Orbs for Necromancers. The second tier classes are as follows: *Crusader - Crusaders are a melee/tank class based class. They are one of the two advancements from the squire class. They are one of two Second Tier classes that can use mail armor. Crusaders are limited to their damage output, but is durable enough to hold damage for other classes. This class uses a combination of strength but mostly intelligence to hold direct and area aggro. *Berserker - Berserkers are a melee damage/off-tank based class. They are one of the two advancements from the squire class. They are one of two Second Tier classes that can use mail armor. Berserkers now generally use two handed weapons and trophies, but still may use shields and any weapon a squire can if desired. Berserkers have strong damage output with exceptional armor, allowing them to off-tank while still dealing exceptional damage. *Assassin - Assassins are a melee damage based class. They are one of the two advancements from the thief class. They are one of four Second Tier classes that can use leather armor. Assassins are just like thieves but with more spells and damage output. *Bard - Bards are a melee damage/support based class. They are one of the two advancements from the thief class. They are one of four Second Tier classes that can use leather armor. Bards generally use an instrument for their offhand, although may use a knife if desired. Bards use thief spells for damage and have new bard-specific spells that give buffs when wearing an instrument, which gives an aura to further increase the support from bards. *Hunter - Hunters are a ranged damage based class. They are one of the two advancements from the ranger class. They are one of four Second Tier classes that can use leather armor. Hunters are just like rangers in every way except with more spells and dish out more damage, especially against multiple targets with his two new spells. *Druid- Druids are a ranged damage/heal based class. They are one of the two advancements from the ranger class. They are one of four Second Tier classes that can use leather armor. Druids use totems instead of quivers as an offhand. Druids become much more spell power based with its new skills, but still use agility for damage. Druids have improved healing with a healing pet that may replace the wolf and an instant heal. Druids have a shorter healing range than bishops, and can't heal as many targets in the same time. However it's advantage against bishop is it heals instantly and its main heal, remedy, is overtime which helps in a common situation where one character is taking lots of damage and needs quick healing. *Sorceror - Sorcerers are a spell damage based class. They are one of two advancements from the magician class. They are one of four Second Tier classes that can use cloth armor. Sorcerers have strong area damage and exceptional direct damage and use orbs just like the magician. *Necromancer - Necromancers are a spell damage based class. They are one of two advancements from the magician class. They are one of four Second Tier classes that can use cloth armor. Necromancers use skulls instead of orbs. With the skulls they can create a small squad of skeletons to do his bidding. This gives them a stronger direct damage, as well as a magicians area damage, making it strong in both catagories.This skeleton squad also makes them decoys for random target attacks. However, the fact he has more than one summon makes it more difficult to control than a ranger's single pet system, making it easier to let them get hit by AoE spells. *Bishop - Bishops are a healing based class. They are one of two advancements from the cleric class. They are one of four Second Tier classes that can use cloth armor. Bishops are just like clerics but with stronger healing. *Monk - Monks are a direct tank based class. They are one of two advancements from the cleric class. They are one of four Second Tier class that can use cloth armor. Monks must use glyphs and relics in replace of staves and books. Monks differ from their First Tier class more than any of the other nine Tier Two classes. It is the only class to change its main attribute. Instead of intelligence it is agility. Monks also change from ranged and spell using to melee and direct attacks, which can mostly be played passively. Monks use gear that is made specifically for them to add high amounts of evasion, and uses a passive skill that increases armor, evasion, and threat regeneration. Monks have incredibly limited damage and can only single target. Monks has extremely strong single target threat, but at the same time extremely low to zero multi-target threat, making it ideal for bosses and elites. ---- Cleric Classes 'Cleric' The Cleric is the basic healer and caster class of Gaia's. Blessed with powerful spells and potent heals, he is virtually a necessity in any questing party. Cleric Background & Lore: To be completed Stats *Strength **2.5 + 0.4 *Agility **1.5 + 0.3 *Intelligence **5.5 + 0.3 *HP/Mana **60/65 *Base Attack Damage **7-9 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **350 Equipment *Weapons **Staves *Miscallaneous Items **Books *Armor **Cloth Spells/Abilities *Heal *Soul Strike *Crippling Curse *Resurrection *Symbol of Fury *Burst of Light Passives *Confidence ---- 'Bishop' The Bishop is the supreme healing class, unmatched when it comes to supporting his team. Bishop Background & Lore: Blessed with the powers of light and darkness, Bishops strife for what they call "the greater good" in the name of the Chantry. Stats *Strength **2.5 + 0.5 *Agility **1.5 + 0.4 *Intelligence **5.5 + 0.7 *HP/Mana **100/140 *Base Attack Damage **23-25 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **450 Equipment *Weapons **Staves *Miscallaneous Items **Books *Armor **Cloth Skills *Divine Protection *Mend *Plane Shift *Flash Heal Passives *None ---- 'Monk' The Monk is a melee damage class that wields elemental capabilities to damage their targets and mental prowess to help them survive the ensuing onslaught. Monk Background & Lore: One with body and mind, Monks are the strong arm of the chantry, focusing on martial arts and unarmed combat. Stats *Strength **2.5 + 0.7 *Agility **1.5 + 0.5 *Intelligence **5.5 + 0.4 *HP/Mana **120/115 *Base Attack Damage **15-17 *Base Attack Speed **Average *Base Attack Range **Melee Equipment *Weapons **Runes *Miscallaneous Items **Relics *Armor **Cloth Skills *Steel Body *Stone Skin Passives *Body and Mind *Divine Fist ---- Magician Classes 'Magician' The Mage is the damage caster class of Gaia's. Wielding powerful spells with destructive effects, he is a valued member of any group. Magician Background & Lore To be completed Stats *Strength **1.5 + 0.2 *Agility **2.5 + 0.4 *Intelligence **6 + 0.5 *HP/Mana **50/75 *Base Attack Damage **7-9 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **450 Equipment *Weapons **Staves **Daggers *Miscallaneous Items **Gems *Armor **Cloth Skills *Fireball *Magic Missile *Frost Cage *Dispel Magic *Water Globes *Fire Shield *Meteor Strike Passives *None ---- 'Sorcerer' The Sorcerer is the ultimate mass-damage dealer, invoking powerful magicks to clear out swathes of enemies. Sorcerer Background & Lore Blessed with a natural inborn feel of magic, Sorcerers are potent spellcaster schooled in the arcane arts. Stats *Strength **1.5 + 0.3 *Agility **2.5 + 0.5 *Intelligence **5.5 + 0.8 *HP/Mana **80/145 *Base Attack Damage **26-28 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **400 Equipment: *Weapons **Staves **Daggers *Miscallaneous Items **Gems *Armor **Cloth Skills: *Incinerate *Spell Mirror *Lightning Charge *Summon Water Elemental Passives *None ---- 'Necromancer' The Necromancer wields both the destructive abilities of the Magician, and the ability to make use of those they have struck down, reanimating corpses to do their bidding. Necromancer Background & Lore A practicioner of vile and forbidden arts, the Necromancer roots about in graveyards, searching out moldering components for his obscene spells. Stats *Strength **1.5 + 0.3 *Agility **2.5 + 0.6 *Intelligence **5.5 + 0.7 *HP/Mana **90/130 *Base Attack Damage **23-25 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **500 Equipment *Weapons **Staves **Daggers *Miscallaneous Items **Skulls *Armor **Cloth Skills *Summon Skeleton *Curse of the Vampire *Summon Skeleton Mage *Detonating Bones Passives *None ---- Ranger Classes 'Ranger' The Ranger is the ranged damage and summoner class of Gaia's. Armed with a bow-and-arrows and summoning powerful allies, he is a useful member of any team. Ranger Background & Lore To be completed Stats *Strength **3.5 + 0.4 *Agility **2.5 + 0.3 *Intelligence **5.5 + 0.7 *HP/Mana **75/65 *Base Attack Damage **5-7 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **700 Equipment *Weapons **Bows **Crossbows *Miscallaneous Items **Quivers *Armor **Leather Skills *Flaming Arrow *Servant of Nature *Claw Strike *Ensnare *Remedy *Feline Reflexes *Barbed Arrow Passives *None ---- 'Hunter' The Hunter improves upon the skills of the Ranger, with supreme command of his Servant and the ability to strike true with his arrows. Hunter Background & Lore A cunning, skilled warrior of the wilderness. Stats *Strength **3.5 + 0.5 *Agility **3.5 + 0.6 *Intelligence **2.5 + 0.5 *HP/Mana **110/90 *Base Attack Damage **19-21 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **750 Equipment *Weapons **Bows **Crossbows *Miscallaneous Items **Quivers *Armor **Leather Skills *Multishot *Magic Arrow *Beast Fury Passives *Pack Leader ---- 'Druid' The Druid commands supreme control of nature, summoning spirits to assist him, and wielding blessed forest magicks to aid him. Druid Background & Lore Druids are the traditional protectors of the forest. They worship and revere all forms of wildlife and nature. Stats *Strength **3.5 + 0.4 *Agility **3.5 + 0.5 *Intelligence **2.5 + 0.7 *HP/Mana **105/120 *Base Attack Damage **17-19 *Base Attack Speed **Slow *Base Attack Range **700 Equipment *Weapons **Bows **Crossbows *Miscallaneous Items **Totems *Armor **Leather Skills *Nature's Blessing *Summon Efreet *Summon Nymph *Recovery ---- Thief Classes 'Thief' The Thief is the melee damage class of Gaia's. Veiled in the shadows, and wielding piercing daggers, he is a lethal member of any group. Thief Background & Lore To be completed Stats *Strength **4.5 + 0.4 *Agility **3.5 + 0.5 *Intelligence **1.5 + 0.2 *HP/Mana **80/30 *Base Attack Damage **5-7 *Base Attack Speed **Average *Base Attack Range **Melee Equipment *Weapons **Daggers **Swords *Miscallaneous Items **Offhand Weapons *Armor **Leather Skills *Backstab *Stealth *Steal *Embrittling Acid *Dazing Trap *Blurred Motions *Sweeping Blades Passives *None ---- 'Assassin' The Assassin is the ultimate destroyer from the shadows, capable of dismembering and decapitating their foes silently. Assassin Background & Lore Training in anatomy, stealth, poison, and the dark arts allows Assassins to carry out missions of death with shocking, terrifying precision. Stats *Strength **4.5 + 0.6 *Agility **3.5 + 0.7 *Intelligence **1.5 + 0.3 *HP/Mana **110/70 *Base Attack Damage **21-23 *Base Attack Speed **Fast *Base Attack Range **Melee Equipment *Weapons **Daggers **Swords *Miscallaneous Items **Offhand Weapons *Armor **Leather Skills *Bladefury *Venomous Blade *Coup de Grace *Into the Shades Passives *None ---- 'Bard' The Bard is capable of supporting his party through song and drink, embuing the sounds with ancient magicks. Bard Background & Lore A Bard brings forth magic from his soul, not from a book. In addition to spells, he works magic with his music and poetry. Stats *Strength **4.5 + 0.5 *Agility **3.5 + 0.5 *Intelligence **1.5 + 0.6 *HP/Mana **100/90 *Base Attack Damage **17-19 *Base Attack Speed **Average *Base Attack Range **Melee Equipment *Weapons **Daggers **Swords *Miscallaneous Items **Offhand Weapons **Instruments *Armor **Leather Skills *Song of Vigor *Song of Peace *Inspire *Song of Elements Passives *None ---- Squire Classes 'Squire' The Squire is the tank and melee damage class of Gaia's. Capable of absorbing many blows while taking minimal damage, he is a virtual necessity to any party. Squire Background & Lore To be completed Stats *Strength **3.5 + 0.5 *Agility **4.5 + 0.3 *Intelligence **2 + 0.3 *HP/Mana **90/50 *Base Attack Damage **17-19 *Base Attack Speed **Average *Base Attack Range **Melee Equipment *Weapons **Swords **Axes **Hammers **Two-Handed Weapons *Miscallaneous Items **Shields *Armor **Mail Skills *Taunt *Hateful Strike *Gaping Wounds *Shield Slam *Heroic Presence *Revenge Passives *Parry ---- 'Crusader' The Crusader is the unmoveable, unbreakable object, and is the unyielding figure before the forces of darkness. Crusader Background & Lore A defensive frontline warrior. Due to intense spiritual training by the chantry, Crusaders are able to call divine powers to their assistance. Stats *Strength **3.5 + 0.7 *Agility **4.5 + 0.5 *Intelligence **1.5 + 0.4 *HP/Mana **150/75 *Base Attack Damage **21-23 *Base Attack Speed **Fast *Base Attack Range **Melee Equipment *Weapons **Swords **Axes **Hammers **Two-Handed Weapons *Miscallaneous Items **Shields *Armor **Mail Skills *Crucify *Guardian Angel *Celestial Zeal *Emergency Passives *None ---- 'Berserker' The Berserker is a frenzied warrior, hellbent on bathing in the blood of his enemies. He has no qualms about being the first into a fight, regardless of the consequence. Berserker Background & Lore The Berserker philosphy is simple: embrace the rage, internalize the terror, and wreak horror upon the field of battle. Stats *Strength **3.5 + 0.6 *Agility **4.5 + 0.7 *Intelligence **1.5 + 0.3 *HP/Mana **120/60 *Base Attack Damage **19-21 *Base Attack Speed **Fast *Base Attack Range **Melee Equipment *Weapons **Swords **Axes **Hammers **Two-Handed Weapons *Miscallaneous Items **Shields **Trophies *Armor **Mail Skills *Heaven's Edge *Demoralizing Shout *Berserker Rage *Lightning Blade Passives *None